


You’re My Destiny

by fallen_timbers_pencil



Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Love, Picnic, Romance, Star Gazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_timbers_pencil/pseuds/fallen_timbers_pencil
Summary: Phillip finally convinced Anne to let him take her on their first date. What she expects is far different from what she gets–in a good way.Or Phillip is a huge romantic





	You’re My Destiny

Anne swung from her hoop, holding tightly to the girl in her lap as it spun from Helen’s tickled pink movements. She kicked her feet, heels bouncing off Anne’s bare shins as she giggled with each turn. “My belly!” She laughed as Anne made a sudden twist with a roll of her foot against the sawdust. “Again, again!” 

Caroline stood in her sweet blue dress in front of them. “No, Helen, it’s my turn!” 

“Don’t worry, baby, there’s plenty of hoop for both of you,” Anne assured the brunette, patting her other thigh. “Come on now.” 

Caroline beamed and climbed up beside her sister on Anne’s lap, hanging onto the metal curve of the hoop. Anne swung them back and forth and side to side, laughing loudly when each of them did the same. 

Suddenly, Helen launched herself from Anne’s lap mid-swing and Anne almost felt her heart stop. But the little girl dusted herself off and took off at a breakneck speed towards the figure that had entered the room. “Phillip!” 

Anne helped Caroline off her lap a little more gently and relinquished her hold on the hoop. Her bare feet met the dusty floor as she waited for the man to join them. Caroline and Helen had slowed him down, Helen attached to his legs and Caroline smiling sweetly at him. 

“How are my favorite girls?” He greeted them jovially, swinging Helen up onto his hip. Anne couldn’t help but smile warmly at the sight, a feeling of longing rising in her. One step at a time, Anne. 

“Did you bring any candies?” Helen squealed. 

Caroline was less brusque than her sister, but looked eagerly to the man as well. Phillip sighed heavily, throwing his head back. “You children only love me for my candy.” But he reached into his pocket and withdrew some wax paper wrapped saltwater taffy. “But I did manage to find some of these.” 

The girls eagerly stole some from his hands and ran over to the high risers to trade what flavors they wanted. Their soft talking was the only noise that filled the tent as Phillip was finally free and crossed the ring to Anne. He held out one last piece to her. 

“I know strawberry is your favorite.” 

She gratefully took it from his hand and started to unravel the wax paper. “What brings you in here today? I thought you’d be working with Barnum on getting the lions.” The men had recently decided they needed a few more big cats and lions had been the choice they’d settled on. They had needed to arrange travel costs as well as hiring a few trainers. “At least, that’s what he told me when he asked me to watch the girls.” 

Phillip walked near her hoop, hands tracing the curves before he turned to look at her. “We were. We’ve finished and I wanted to see you.” 

His blue eyes shined as he blinked at her, the smallest of smiles on his face. She got closer, edging him towards the hoop in a movement that felt familiar. “Oh did you?”

Phillip brushed a lock of hair that escaped her pins back behind her ear. “I actually realized something.” 

She felt like she was being drawn closer to him, their foreheads almost touching. She couldn’t help it. Ever since that fateful day in the hospital, she felt as if she couldn’t get enough of him, afraid that one day she would wake up and he’d be gone. She wasn’t wasting any time anymore. She loved this man and she wasn’t afraid anymore to show the world that. “What’s that?” 

Phillip stared at her lips so close to his, before flicking his eyes back upwards. Anne fiddled with the wax paper between them, her fingertips grazing the sticky candy that was melting in her palms. “I believe I have never gotten the chance to take you on a proper date.” 

Anne immediately drew away from him, eyes narrowed. “You told me you wouldn’t keep pursuing this.” 

Phillip tried to follow her and she only stalked past him, sitting down on her hoop. He knelt before her instead. “Anne, I want to take you on a date. You deserve that much and so much more. I swear, it will be nothing like that night at the theatre.” 

Anne swung lightly, arms spread to capture the metal bar. The man was persistent, his blue eyes focused endlessly on her, with such a pleading look on his face. Lord, help her…

“Fine,” When Phillip’s face lit up with excitement, she hastily added, “But Phillip Carlyle, don’t you go wasting your hard earned money on places that are gonna cause problems because of me. I won’t have it.” 

Phillip stood and came close, standing between her legs, trapping her in the hoop by grasping the bars. He leaned forward and placed an ever so soft kiss on her lips. “It’ll be wonderful, I promise you, Anne.” 

That wasn’t necessarily a promise to her request. She was about to emphasize when the girls ran over, begging Phillip to swing on the hoop with them. Anne forgot what she was supposed to be admonishing Phillip about as they swung the girls between them, their laughter echoing in the tent and in Anne’s chest.

 

Anne’s outing with Phillip was scheduled for six and she was almost ready, with few minutes to spare. She had pinned her hair back, but didn’t go to the extent of a hair piece or hat. Her curls threatened to spill out, but she knew Phillip wouldn’t mind. 

She wore a simple dress, a soft pink and cream, topped with one of her warmer shawls. Before, at Jenny Lind’s premier in America and the night at the theatre, she’d been dressing to impress the upper class best she could. She only had the option of wearing the prettier costumes tailored for the circus, as her pay typically went towards food and board. 

Tonight, she knew she didn’t need to doll herself up to impress Phillip. He was already hers; this outing was just an indulgence for his sake. He made her feel beautiful no matter what she wore, watching her with those eyes of his. She had to admit, she’d never seen a man with such a shade of blue in his eyes. 

She left the dressing tents and was surprised to see Phillip already waiting outside, top hat in hand. He looked handsome dressed in a simple vest suit with black dress pants. She faltered a moment in her steps towards him, wondering if she should in fact had dressed up a little more. But as she drew close, her doubts disappeared in the adoration that shined in his eyes. 

“Ready?” He breathed, extending his arm. She gratefully took it and he started to lead them across the lot. 

Anne tried not to keep looking at him like a fawning schoolgirl, no matter how much she felt like one. “As I’ll ever be.”

He led her down a few blocks, both talking softly and exchanging conversations about anything and everything. He discussed his play that was a hit in London; she explained how she became an aerialist. She asked him if he missed writing plays. He only told her that he missed writing in general. He told her how he couldn’t stand the high brown community and their obsession with old money. She told him how her interest in the theatre started when she had been read a play known as A Midsummer’s Night Dream by a her trapeze mentor. She admitted that she was poor at reading and writing; he promised to help her learn better.

As they continued on further, Anne started to wonder where it was he was taking her. “You just gonna walk to the ends of the earth?” She teased. 

Phillip turned his body slightly to face her with a grin. “With you at my side, I could.” He stopped at an old looking building. It appeared to be unused, abandoned, perhaps ready to be torn down. It was made of brick, sturdy but faded and holes in the windows. Anne raised an eyebrow at Phillip. If she didn’t fully trust the man, she would have been overwrought by the idea of going inside. But she noticed the way the sun hit the windows, casting a fading orange glow on the building. 

Phillip lowered his arm and took her hand instead, guiding her inside. The door was unlocked and he pulled her to the staircase. “Come on.” 

Anne cast a look around her surroundings, unsure overall. She had fully expected Phillip to disobey her wishes and take her to a fancy restaurant or some extravagant dance or another high end pastime. 

But an abandoned building wasn’t quite her ideal date either. 

They walked together up several flight of stairs, each one making a loud creaking noise that sent Anne’s heart into a nervous flutter. She was already anxious to see where her beau was taking her, she didn’t need the extra worry of falling through the staircase. 

Phillip stopped at the end of one of the rotting halls, the white parts of his shirt smudged by dirt. He looked so excited, she didn’t have it in her to question his motives. 

“Now, I know this doesn’t look like much, but I wanted it to be something meaningful.” He explained to her, a shy smile quirking up one corner of his lips. 

Then he opened the door.

A striped blanket lay on the roof of the building, a picnic basket sitting on one of the corners. An unlit lantern sat across from it and two pillows lined the top half. The rooftop had been dusted of leaves and dirt and pretty flower petals littered it instead, creating various speckles of ink and red and white. 

Anne pulled one hand to her mouth in a involuntary gesture of amazement. “Phillip…”

He took both her hands, backing towards the picnic while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Together they sat down on the blanket and he reached into the basket, pulling out some strawberries and grapes and nice glasses. A small bottle of wine followed. 

“There’s taffy in here too, which I think the girls snuck in, if you’d like any.” 

The look on his face was so eager, so warm, so loving, she couldn’t help kissing him. It set her skin ablaze and she cupped his cheek with a hand, trying not to fall forward as she leaned into him. After a moment, she pulled back with a sigh of contentment. “I love you.” 

Phillip’s eyelids were heavy with love and passion and tenderness. She stroked his cheek and he sighed, leaning briefly into her touch. Excitement seemed to fizzle from him again and he reached for the grapes. “Here, catch.” 

Anne moved back from him with a grin on her face. “I love this game.” She could remember long summers spent wandering and finding wild raspberries, tossing the sweet fruit to W. D. Or using it as paint for their skin. It was all in good fun and gave her nostalgia for simpler and more innocent days of childhood. 

He tossed a grape and she caught it easily, smirking at him as he clapped his hands. “Well done, Miss Wheeler. Perhaps you should think about a new act.”

Anne grabbed some grapes of her own and poised her hand to toss. “It’s your turn.” She tried not to let any mischief show in her voice. He leaned back, ready for the fruit and she tossed.

The three grapes smacked him in the nose and he gasped in shock. Then a wide grin crossed his face. He reached over and grasped her sides, tickling her mercilessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his before throwing her chin back in laughter. 

 

After their grape war and tickling, they shared the wine, leaning back on the blanket to watch the clouds float over the darkening sky. She was hesitant at first to try the wine, but he assured her that it wasn’t much and wouldn’t get them drunk. In fact, she found it tasted good. Granted, she wouldn’t probably try it on her own again, though it was nice trying something new. She expressed her worry about his own old habits but he swore again that this was a special night and that was the only time he would touch a drink.

What did he need to forget now anyway? 

Phillip slowly nursed his wine as Anne set hers aside. The sound of traffic below filled the comfortable silence and the lights of the city were almost visible. It had grown dark in the time they’d been there and the clouds had cleared. 

Anne stared over at him, curiosity filling her. Perhaps her lips were a little looser, her heart a little braver, because she asked, “Where do you see us goin’ Phillip?” 

He turned his head to look at her, before setting down his wine behind him. “Well probably home after this, it’ll be late.” 

Anne shook her head. “No…I mean, do you have plans for us? For the future?” 

He rested his head on one propped up arm, blinking a few times at her before he replied. “Where else could it go, Anne? I’m going to marry you. I plan to be with you the rest of my life.”

Anne smiled, unable to help the tears that sprang to her eyes. Throughout her life, she’d never expected to find love like this. Her mother had told her, incessantly, that she shouldn’t ever love too much. Slaves and free people of color alike should never have anything to lose because eventually they will lose everything. 

But here she was. She wished her mother were alive and able to meet Phillip. Perhaps she could have learned to believe in love as Anne has. 

“You think that we will have children one day?” Anne whispered to him, not even daring to imagine the possibility. She believed in love, but could children ever come of this? Not in this world surely? This world of hate and bigotry and closed minds? 

Phillip grasped her hand tightly. “Anne I would love nothing more than to start a family one day with you. You’ve made me happier than I ever imagined and even just the thought…just the thought of children of our own…I can’t begin to explain what that means to me.” 

Anne tilted her head. “You’re not worried about what people will think?” 

Phillip gestures around them, towards the city lights and their picnic. “Let them think what they want. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me.” 

Anne allowed a smile to cross her face. “How many? Have you seen us having?” 

She’d let him dream for a bit. He did all this hard work setting up such a lovely evening and she owed him this at least. The planning of their future together. She still wasn’t sure on children, solely for the idea of quadroon children’s place in society, but he had made his mind clear. Besides, she also wanted to hear what he had to say. 

Phillip’s gaze became far away, eyes scanning the horizon just beyond the tall buildings. “Two, maybe three. They’d be born with an urge to fly, like you and W. D. Maybe a little girl with my eyes. A handsome boy with your hair color. I haven’t really seen them, like men say they do when thinking of their future. Just snippets. But I can only imagine.” 

Anne couldn’t help a soft laugh escape her lips. “This is quite the conversation for our first date. You’ve practically tied the knot.” 

Phillip gave her a bashful smile. “Well I think it’s safe to say that we’ve earned the right to have this discussion.” 

Anne was going to reply to him when he suddenly gestured towards the sky. She turned and was amazed once more by what she saw. The stars shined brightly over them, the Milky Way clearly visible above them. The moon hung ear the horizon, barely woken up. 

Instead of ruining the awe of the moment, Anne scooted near Phillip and nestled into his aide, resting her head back on his arm that he provided as a pillow, despite the ones he brought. He tilted his head to press a firm kiss to her temple, a loving gesture that sent Anne’s stomach tumbling and heart fluttering. 

Those stars up there, they didn’t define one’s future. They held it and kept it safe, whatever it was to be. Anne was convinced that they never had to rewrite the stars at all. This beauty, this starlight shining on them, they had to be on their side, right? 

Anne turned to look at Phillip and swore she saw stars in his blue eyes. No, those were the stars that held their future. The ones above were cold and far away, but the ones in Phillip’s eyes were warm and promising. She could see it all laid out, written and revised by them, exactly how they wanted. Nothing could stop them. 

Their future was safe there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone who commented on my last story and I made due. I liked the idea and made something a little unconventional of it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any other prompts or ideas. I only can do fluff or angst/fluff. 
> 
> Also, there’s a movie reference in here somewhere. If you think you know what it is, tell me in the comments :)


End file.
